


Late Night Revelations

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver reacts strangely to men showing Chloe attention and wonders why.  This prompt is from Shadow-Kissed on Tumblr ‘A one shot of a Jealous Oliver, Post Roulette?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Revelations

__

_It started the day he introduced Chloe to Mia, a couple of weeks after Chloe decided he needed a little intervention and got his ass back on track._

Oliver grinned as Mia and Chloe talked. He was glad they were getting along. He knew they would it had just been a matter of finding a time they could all get together so he could fill Chloe in on his plan for Mia. The sound of his name drew his attention away from his thoughts and he lifted a brow in Chloe’s direction. “What was that Sidekick?”

Chloe looked over at Mia briefly with a small grin. “I told he had zoned out on us,” her eyes found Oliver’s again and she brushed her thumb over the mug she was holding, “I was just telling Mia that she should stop by Watchtower whenever you guys get a chance.”

Oliver nodded, his expression warming glad that Chloe was so open to doing that. Things with Mia were complicated and in a couple of weeks when things were ready, he had every intention of sending her to California to keep her away from Rick and the other people in Metropolis he had looking for her. Oliver really wanted to give Mia the second chance she deserved, a chance to be a teenager and have a real life. And he knew she couldn’t do that here. “I think that’s a great idea,” he finally said, turning to Mia as he pointed at Chloe.

“Wait until you see what this one does all day.” Oliver took a sip of his ice tea.

Mia arched an eyebrow as she looked over at Chloe. “Should I be worried?” She joked.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “I don’t do anything nearly as exciting as he’s making it sound,” she said giving Oliver a look.

Oliver shrugged and opened his mouth right as one of the servers made his way over to the table pausing beside Chloe with a smile. “How is everything over here? Can I get anybody anything?” He asked his gaze never once leaving Chloe.

Oliver watched as the waiter leaned a bit closer to Chloe his hands resting on the table beside her. He glanced at the guy’s nametag and pursed his lips. Oliver’s eyes turned to slit when Steve the waiter touched the bracelet on Chloe’s wrist complementing it. He had no idea why he was suddenly so tense or why he felt like he’d eaten something sour.

Oliver cleared his throat, “Excuse me, Steve not to be rude, but we were actually just in the middle of something, maybe you can come back in a little bit,” he told the kid simply.

Mia glanced at Oliver a hint of confusion on her face at his tone. She was pretty sure she’d never seen him be mean to anyone, well, no one who didn’t deserve it. But she’d been around men her whole life and she was pretty good at reading people. Something wasn’t quite right with this picture.

Chloe outright frowned before her gaze shifted back to Steve, their waiter, “Sorry about him, I actually think we’re good here though, but thanks so much for checking in,” she replied giving him a warm smile.

Oliver wasn’t even aware of the way his hand tightened around his cup, but Mia was. She glanced at his hand, then him and then over at Chloe and realization dawned on her face briefly, before a knowing smirk pulled at her lips.

It took Oliver a minute to realize Mia was watching him, but when he met the teenagers gaze and blinked at the look on her face. He arched an eyebrow in question and watched as she just shook her head, the sound of Steve’s voice grating on his nerves as he spoke to Chloe.

“Not a problem at all. You just let me know if you change your mind.” He told her and then smiled one more time before walking away.

Chloe glanced at Oliver an arched an eyebrow, “What was that all about?” She asked confused.

The tension in Oliver’s body released at her question and he shook his head sending her a sheepish look. “Sorry, we were talking about Watchtower and stuff…you never know what people are listening to when you’re not paying attention. Better safe than sorry right?” He asked her keeping his tone light even as he tried to figure out what had gotten into him.

Chloe’s expression cleared at Oliver’s explanation and she nodded reluctantly, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She smiled and glanced over at Mia going back to telling her about training as she sipped at her coffee.

Relief crossed Oliver’s face as he shook his head and took a sip of ice tea glancing up when he felt eyes on him. He spotted Mia and the smirk on her face before her gaze shifted back to Chloe. He sighed knowing he was never going to live this one down.

 

______

 

_The second time it happened was when he’d stopped by Watchtower unannounced finding the spacious main room filled with flowers of all kinds._

Oliver stood off to the side of the desk at Watchtower; lips pursed together, jaw clenching as he watched Bart zip around the room. The sound of Chloe’s laughter filtering through the room made his chest tighten. She had a really nice laugh, one that Oliver didn’t hear all that often.

Chloe grinned as she watched Bart disappear every few minutes and reappear with a new type of flower. She shook her head at his antics, but she couldn’t help the laughter that slipped from her mouth. He was an incredibly sweet kid. “Bart, if you don’t stop soon the entire room is going to be filled with flowers.”

Bart smirked, “All for you Chloelicious.” He punctuated his words with a wink and his smile widened when she laughed softly.

Oliver pushed away from the desk and cleared his throat. “I hate to put a damper on the mood, but was there a reason you stopped by other than to litter the room with a bunch of weeds?” He asked.

Bart sent him a sheepish look and nodded, “Yeah, I came to give Chloe some intel from Victor and AC’s last mission. You know she’s sort of been running the show for a few months now.” He admitted shuffling on his feet. He knew Oliver had been going through a rough time and that’s why he and the rest of the team helped Chloe with her plan a couple of weeks back. Bart and the rest of the team knew that Oliver would never give up on them, so they hadn’t given up on him.

Oliver opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Chloe spoke.

“That’s true, but Oliver’s back now,” she said directing a warm smile at the billionaire in question. “So I’ll catch him up and hand the reins back over to our fearless leader,” she joked as she shifted back towards the computer and glanced at the screen typing in a few commands.

Oliver watched her, his expression softening. “That sounds good. It’s actually why I stopped by. I was hoping I could go over a few things with you.” He explained before shooting Bart a look.

Bart teenager held up his hands, “I’m getting gone,” he said amused by the look Oliver sent him. He zipped over to Chloe and gripped her hand gently, pressing a light kiss to it. “Until next time Cholelicious,” he winked and disappeared, leaving Chloe’s hair blowing in his wake.

She shook her head and glanced at Oliver. “He’s too much,” she said affectionately before turning back to the computer and bringing up the file Victor had sent her. “So, what did you want to go over with me?” She asked keeping her tone light glad that Oliver wanted to jump right back in. He’d really stepped up since he’d come back into the fold. Oliver had even found a teenage girl to mentor, which Chloe thought was an incredibly good idea.

Oliver shrugged, “I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed here and let you know that you can call me if you need anything now.” He shifted and leaned against the main console. “You around for a little patrol help tonight?”

Chloe nodded as her fingers continued moving across the keyboard, “Sure, just come by here when you’re ready to go out and I’ll link you up.”

Oliver nodded as he glanced around the room. “That’s a lot of flowers. Guess Bart still has that crush.” He said wondering why that bothered him. It wasn’t like Oliver had a monopoly on Chloe. She wasn’t _his_ , she was the teams’. They were all friends and colleagues. So what if Bart had a crush, it wasn’t like Chloe did…did she?

“I think he got over his crush years ago,” she commented with a smile, “He’s just being sweet. Something about the guys wanting me to know I’m appreciated.” She shrugged.

Oliver frowned. “Are you not feeling appreciated?” he asked because she was. He appreciated her a lot. More than she probably knew.

“They were just being them,” she replied before glancing at Oliver. “Is everything okay with you? You seem…different.”

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and smirked. “Everything’s good Sidekick.” He shifted and rested his hands on her shoulders, “Now, about catching me up…” He replied letting his words trail off.

 

______

 

_The most recent time it happened was when he’d gotten out of a business dinner and spotted Chloe at her favorite coffee cart not far from Watchtower._

Oliver glanced up from his phone and was about to head toward his car when he heard the sound of familiar laughter. He glanced around the street briefly before spotting Chloe at her favorite coffee cart talking to the vender. But instead of the usual guy James, an older gentleman married with two kids, there was a young guy standing in front of her. He probably wasn’t much older than Chloe.

Her laughter pulled him from his thoughts as he watched her grip her cup tighter and lean into the cart. Oliver’s free hand clenched at his side as his jaw tightened. Lately any time he saw Chloe with another guy it made him angry. Chloe was one of his friends, a teammate. She was the woman who’d brought him back from the edge and saved his life. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and she could hold her own against pretty much anyone. Hell they were the heroes and half of the time Chloe was the one saving their asses.

Oliver blinked as realization hit him. He _liked_ Chloe. All the irritation, irrational anger, and snapping at his friends was because he was jealous. It had been such a long time since Oliver had felt jealous of anything or anyone; he was after all Oliver Queen. But Chloe wasn’t like everyone else. She wasn’t easily impressed by him. She never had been, unless he counted the first time they met and even that was mostly her just checking him out. It had never happened again from what he could tell though.

Oliver shook his head and slid his phone into his pocket. How he hadn’t realized it sooner he wasn’t sure, but now that he knew he was going to make sure he did everything in his power to get her to notice him. Oliver strode over to the coffee cart, pausing beside Chloe, “My treat,” he said lightly with a soft smile.

Chloe glanced to her side surprise crossing her face when she spotted Oliver. “Hey, where’d you come from?” She asked with a smile.

Oliver nodded towards the restaurant up the street, “I had a late dinner meeting,” he explained before glancing at the vender and smiling, “How much do I owe you?” He asked

The vender shook his head and smiled, “No charge, this one is on the house,” he said as he glanced at Chloe.

She grinned, “Thanks Aiden,” her gaze shifted to Oliver, “This is one of James’ son’s. Tonight is his parent’s anniversary so he’s running the cart for his dad.” She told Oliver.

Oliver nodded catching Aiden’s gaze. “That’s really nice of you,” he said feeling guilty for how angry he’d been moments before. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a twenty slipping it into the tip jar. He placed his hand at the small of Chloe’s back. “You have a good night Aiden.”

He nodded, “Thanks,” he said brightly.

Chloe waved and let Oliver guide her away from the cart. They walked silently for a couple of minutes before she looked over at him and arched her eyebrow. “What’s up? You planning on following me all the way back to Watchtower?” She asked jokingly.

Oliver shrugged, “Maybe, why is that a problem?” He replied amused.

Chloe shrugged, “You do own the building now, so I can’t very well keep you out.” She told him with a grin as she took a sip of her coffee.

Oliver nodded, “True.” He paused, “Have you eaten? I don’t know about you, but I didn’t eat that much at that meeting I could go for some Chinese.” He said his gaze shifting briefly to her.

Chloe nodded without looking at him. “I could eat. I’ve got a menu upstairs.” The words were said casually and Oliver watched as she made her way down the street a little bit in front of him.

He grinned. She had absolutely no clue how he felt, but that was okay. He would make sure he was a permanent fixture in Watchtower and eventually she’d get the hint. Oliver cleared his throat and picked up his pace sliding an arm around Chloe’s shoulders. “Sounds like the perfect night Sidekick.” He honestly it really did.


End file.
